Ghostbusters Wiki:Discussion Policy
The Discussion Policy is a policy that covers what is permitted during discussion. This policy is to address discussions on talk pages, user pages, the forum, and blogs and the comments to them. Rules *1. There will be no personal information allowed at this wiki. If a administrator sees it, the user will be subject to a ban. Personal Information includes: Mail address, Phone Numbers, Social Security Number (National identification number), and email. We don't want it here. *2. No Personal Attacks allowed here. While it is sometimes less easy to identify what a personal attack is, one can guess that if the material in question isn't about ghostbusters, and seems to reference to a user/race/group that is a sign. If you believe you are being targeted here, please contact one of the administrators here. Legal Matters While this Wiki is on the greater internet and there is open sharing of files and forms of media, we will not allow linking to sites to get work for free. This includes: Movies, Shows, Comics, and other forms of media. However, fan projects not for profit are permitted and encouraged. General Thoughts on Discussions This wiki is a open place that we feel allows for a fair ground to discuss matters related to Ghostbusters and its related franchises and community. You should be able to address matters that you feel are important as long as they are not seen as attacks. No discussions should be seen as pass-say or unimportant. Previous Bans and Blocks Don't count Here If you have been banned or blocked in any site previous to here or while being here, it holds no importance here. This site is a different place from other Ghostbusters sites and Wiki's and therefore we look at you based on your edits here. We don't enforce silly community bans here, and to read more on this sort of thing, read the Agenda Policy. We encourage all in the community to voice they opinions here. Sections of Discussions Note: Articles shouldn't be places of discussion. Talk pages When dealing with matters having to do with one article, this is how you do it. Sometime, documentation about reasons for edits may also be there. Ghostbusters Wiki Blog posts When you need to just open up about something Ghostbusters Related or even something else, this is a good way to do it. This is a good way to share new ideas for developing projects. Note that only administrators may edit a blog a user makes. User Talk pages Use when talking directly with another user on a issue. When you edit another users talk page, they will be informed of the edit, and is the clear way to get a users attention. However, we suggest only using the talk page when it is absolutely the only option. Ghostbusters Wiki Forum Ghostbusters Wiki Forum was a place to talk about anything to do with the wiki in a open forum. The section is looking to be replaced with a new forum in the near future, and is only looked at as a archive at this point. Chat Room Chat Rooms by nature are not meant to be informative. However, they can be useful when talking about a project or show in real time. The chat room by nature is open, but they can also be dangerous. This Wiki and Wikia are not responsible for the any actions taken in chat. For discussion of this policy, please use the Talk Page. Also See *Agenda Policy *Editing Guidelines *Community Portal